


New Possession

by downeytown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit smut coming soon, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downeytown/pseuds/downeytown
Summary: A brief glance at his watch told him the show would start in only four minutes. They always started on time. Except it wasn’t just a show today – today Beck would actually buy someone. Usually, that was all he came here for, to watch some unfortunate young men be displayed and sold, and he knew he was fucked up, but he got off on it. Some days his cock was so painfully hard that he couldn’t even wait to get home and had to make himself come in his car instead, imagining himself to be the owner of one of these slaves, how fucking good it would feel to own someone, to have them completely at his mercy. Just the thought of taking someone home tonight gave him another adrenaline rush, his heart beat faster and he checked his watch again in anticipation. Two minutes.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight would be the night. There was a weird, excited bubbling in Beck’s stomach; it wasn’t like the usual nervous clenching that made him feel uneasy and out of place until he was back in his car empty-handed. Somehow he was filled with determination tonight, eager and maybe a bit impatient to finally do what he’d come here to do. The thought gave him confidence, and when a man sat down next to him, he even felt brave enough to nod at him in silent greeting.

Beck was still a little unsettled, though. He doubted he would ever get used to this – the sparse lighting, the occasional cry muffled by the walls, the stony, hungry faces around him that Beck usually avoided. And the smell. He was probably imagining things, intimidated by the entire atmosphere, but he always thought these people just reeked off their wealth, the stench of dollar bills following them wherever they went. Beck didn’t smell like that. He probably smelled like paperwork and coffee. But in a room filled with rich people, nobody paid attention to that.

A brief glance at his watch told him the show would start in only four minutes. They always started on time. Except it wasn’t just a show today – today Beck would actually _buy_ someone. Usually, that was all he came here for, to watch some unfortunate young men be displayed and sold, and he knew he was fucked up, but he got off on it. Some days his cock was so painfully hard that he couldn’t even wait to get home and had to make himself come in his car instead, imagining himself to be the owner of one of these slaves, how fucking good it would feel to own someone, to have them completely at his mercy. Just the thought of taking someone home tonight gave him another adrenaline rush, his heart beat faster and he checked his watch again in anticipation. Two minutes.

Of course, he wouldn’t buy just _anyone._ He was picky. He’d spent the last years picturing his perfect slave, after all, and he strictly reminded himself not to buy someone who didn't tick all the boxes just because he was so excited tonight. He couldn’t spend all his savings on someone he would be bored with after two weeks, but since he didn’t have any first-hand experience, he didn’t want someone too headstrong either, fearing he might not be able to control them. Having his slave break out of his house and chasing after them was _not_ part of his fantasies. He wanted to be respected but not feared. Justice was important to him, so he’d hand out punishments as well as rewards. He wasn’t all about torturing a person, beating them until they didn’t dare breathe without permission; he wanted more than that. A working relationship with rules he’d established with someone pretty and well-behaved.

Obviously, he couldn’t be overly generous with his money. Beck had a fairly high income but still, he’d had to spend years putting money aside. If it hadn’t been for his lottery win a few months ago, he still wouldn’t be anywhere near where he was now. Just adjusting his house had cost half a fortune.

Suddenly the small stage was illuminated, causing the mumbles in the room to ebb away. Beck scooted forward in his seat. The lady that had also distributed the bid cards at the entrance had positioned herself on stage, microphone in hand, greeting the audience around her. Beck was too on edge to really listen to her tonight, she usually said the same things anyway, and he was glad when she was done just a few minutes later. She took her usual spot in the corner of the stage, making room for the first slave to be brought out. Beck held his breath. This could be the one.

“Entering the stage now is #223, a well-trained and rather quiet nineteen-year-old. Perfect for anyone who doesn’t like too much of a challenge for their daily blowjobs.” A petite boy was dragged on stage, hands bound behind his back, a leash on the collar around his neck keeping him from running. Beck doubted he’d even try to run, though. His pretty face was red, there were tears in his eyes and he wouldn’t look anywhere but the floor directly in front of him. When he was told to kneel at the center of the stage, he did so without any resistance, almost grateful he didn’t have to stand anymore. Beck’s mouth went dry imagining being the owner of this boy. It would be so easy…

While he considered whether being this boy’s master would be _too_ easy, the man who had dragged him onto the stage started playing with him. The boy was turned around and pushed onto all fours, presenting his behind to the hungry crowd. As long as the slave wasn’t a virgin – which this one definitely wasn’t – the auctioneer made an effort to show how much the boy could take before any potential buyer had to make a decision. When a fairly big toy was pushed into the boy’s hole without much prep, the bidding began. About three or four people were interested in him, and Beck wasn’t one of them. This boy might have been a good decision, but he wasn’t that something special Beck had come here for. Besides, he knew there were many more to come, so he felt like it would be foolish to pick the first slave presented.

The next boy was muscular, a little taller than the last one. A single look at him told Beck this one wasn’t the one for him, either. He looked feisty, and when he had to be pushed to the ground because he wouldn’t kneel, Beck was certain only a really strict master or mistress with lots of experience could teach this slave some manners. He was out of his league for sure but it was still fun to watch as two more men had to come on stage in order to restrain him, so he didn’t lash out on anybody.

A young woman was presented next, but Beck didn’t pay much attention to her. Another male slave was brought onto the stage a few minutes later, and even though Beck had been really excited at first glance, he quickly learned that this guy was a virgin, and he had gotten his hopes up for nothing. There was no way he could afford a virgin.

#227 cried the whole time. He couldn’t believe his old master had sold him, the lady explained, but he really should have seen it coming as most dominants don’t like it when their slaves become too clingy and possessive. Maybe Beck would have considered buying him but he wouldn’t stop whining and pleading for his old master to take him back, and Beck wasn’t ready to deal with that for the next couple of weeks. He was sold to a woman for a couple of thousands pretty quickly, which made him cry even louder.

There were more female slaves before they brought out another man, and slowly, Beck started to get uneasy. Maybe he was being too picky? Of course he knew that he could just come back another day if they didn’t have anyone for him tonight, but he’d gotten so excited earlier that he just couldn’t picture himself returning to his house alone tonight. 

The next three guys didn’t catch his interest. The one after that was a virgin, and then they brought out another feisty one. Beck toyed with the bid card in his hand, desperate to use it. He reminded himself there had to be a few more slaves backstage, and that one of them would be perfect for him for sure.

“#237 has only been a slave for a year but his previous master has done a really good job training him. He’s only twenty-three years old and sure has a body that you won’t grow tired of for quite some time.”

The boy’s eyes were wide and fearful, but unlike most other slaves, he wasn’t too afraid to look around. He was pretty. His body was slim but not too petite; his biceps was well-defined and his thighs toned, and when he was told to kneel, Beck was stunned by how perfect he looked in the position. This was the one. He _needed_ to own this boy.

A whimper loud enough for Beck to hear escaped his throat when the man pushed the first finger into him. So responsive, Beck thought, and his dick grew harder in his pants. The boy clenched his fists as a toy was pushed into him, and Beck could’ve sworn he heard him gasp, but the lady started the auction at this point, forcing Beck to take his eyes off him. He felt euphoric when he raised his card for the first time, praying that no extremely rich person had taken interest in the boy, as well. The competition was there but not overwhelming. A few people kept bidding higher and higher, but most of them gave up fairly quickly. In the end, it was only between Beck and some guy on his right, who didn’t look overly enthusiastic, and when Beck kept bidding, he just shrugged and gave up. Which meant Beck had just bought a slave. What the fuck.

“Sold to the handsome gentleman with the beard,” the lady said, smirking at Beck for a moment before focusing on the happenings on stage once more. #237 got to his feet, and Beck caught him looking around, feverishly trying to glimpse at his new owner, but then he was dragged off stage before he could catch Beck’s eye. Then another young man replaced his spot, the auction continued and everything was back to normal. The realization started to sink in slowly; everything had happened so fast that it almost seemed like it hadn’t happened at all. Except it had, and the beautiful boy was Beck’s now.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck had to pay before they brought him to his new property. Parting ways with the money he had saved for so long hurt, and for a minute, he doubted his decisions. Maybe a nice holiday would have been a better investment, maybe a new car, and he’d still have so much money left to spend. Slaves were expensive as hell.

His doubts disappeared when he was led through a door and found himself standing in the same room as the boy. He looked even prettier up close, sitting on a wooden chair with his hands cuffed behind his back and his curly hair covering parts of his face as he kept his eyes on his lap. Beck would have loved to go straight to him, touch him, get to know his name, take him home. He felt like everything would seem less surreal if he had the boy in his house. He couldn’t wait to get started.

“Hello, sir, how are you doing?” A woman with a clipboard tucked under her arm Beck hadn’t noticed before approached him, shaking his hand briefly. “Slave #237, yes? You’ve paid and signed the form with my colleagues?”

“Yes,” Beck said distractedly, handing her the note he had been told to give her after signing said form. “Is there anything else I need to do?”

His eyes wandered back to the boy, heart beating quicker as he caught his eye. He was looking at him now, with the same fear mixed with curiosity Beck had seen in his eyes earlier. Quickly he lowered his gaze again after a few seconds, maybe afraid Beck wouldn’t like him staring so bluntly, but Beck hadn’t minded at all. He couldn’t even imagine what the boy must be going through right now, and he was glad he didn’t have to, but he sure as hell understood that he wanted to look at the person he belonged to now.

“If you don’t have any questions, you’re free to go,” the lady said, adding Beck’s note to the clipboard mindfully. “You look like you’re excited to take him home, hm? Yeah, I would be too.”  
  
Beck offered her a small smile. “He’s my first slave,” he told her, earning an understanding hum.

“Right, then, I won’t keep you any longer, sir.” She gave him a small key that Beck assumed were for the handcuffs and then they walked towards the boy. The leash was handed to Beck with a congratulating smile. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” he said, a little hesitant. The boy looked at him through thick lashes, keeping his head lowered. “Look at me,” he said gently. He obeyed immediately, and Beck was a little taken aback. That had been his first order. He couldn’t help but smile as he studied his slave’s face properly for the first time. Timid brown eyes looked back at him. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Peter,” he said, sounding nervous. After a brief moment, he added a quiet, “Sir.”

“Well, Peter, you’re very pretty,” Beck said. Obviously, Peter hadn’t expected a compliment, and his face turned a soft pink. Beck could tell he wanted to look away, but he maintained eye-contact, as ordered. “I think we’ll have lots of fun together. Get up, I wanna take you home.”

Peter got to his feet a little clumsily, and Beck put a hand on his shoulder, helping him keep his balance. Touching him felt good, so he kept his hand there as the lady walked them to the exit, guiding his boy through the hallways. He was a lot smaller than him and his bare shoulder was cold under his hand. Beck made a mental note to warm him up once they were home.

* * *

The drive wasn’t a very long one, and Beck had never been happier about that. He’d seen most of the buyers turn up with their personal drivers, which meant that they could spent the whole drive next to their slaves, making sure they didn’t try to escape and getting to know them. Beck, however, was missing out on that, as he didn’t have a driver. So, he had secured Peter on the backseat, locked all the doors, and kept checking on him every ten seconds or so in the rearview mirror as he drove them home as fast as possible. Peter had been blindfolded before they’d left the auction place, a safety precaution the lady had been determined to take, and while Beck agreed it was better if none of the slaves knew where the auction house was and where their owners lived, he had to admit he missed seeing those eyes looking at him bashfully.

“We’re almost there,” he said, not really sure whether he wanted to comfort his slave or himself. “I’ll take that blindfold off in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter responded.

Beck hesitated a moment. “What was that?” he then pushed, just because he could, smirking when he watched Peter gulp.

“Okay, sir,” he corrected himself quickly. “Thank you.”

“I paid a fuck load of money for you, so you better behave, got it?”

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry,” Peter hurried to say. Beck’s smirk widened. He didn’t want to scare the boy too much, but he loved testing him, loved the feeling of power he got when Peter did as he was told. He would have so much fun with the boy.

He didn’t say anything else, enjoying keeping Peter in the dark for a few more minutes before they arrived. The boy’s breath hitched when Beck slowed down to park the car in his garage, then he killed the engine and everything was quiet.

“Right,” he said. He’d played this part out in his head so many times and was confident that everything was going to go to plan. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna unlock the door and get you out of the car. We’ll go inside, I’ll take you downstairs and then I’ll remove the blindfold. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t try anything stupid,” Beck warned him. “No screaming. No trying to run away. We’re in my garage and you won’t get very far.”  
  
“I’ll behave, sir,” Peter promised quietly.

The smile was back on Beck’s lips. “Good boy.” He got out of the car and went to unlock the door like he’d said, then turned around to get Peter. He’d secured him to the seat pretty efficiently and it took a few minutes to untie the rope, but Peter was on his best behavior and sat there without any resistance. Being barely able to contain his excitement, Beck told him to get up and guided him towards the door, locking it dutifully once they were inside. They were standing in his kitchen, the very room Beck had breakfast in every morning, drank his coffee, cooked his dinner, and seeing the naked slave in here was just absurd. Too excited to relish the moment any longer, Beck pushed Peter through the room gently.  
  
The door to the basement was on the righthand sight as soon as they’d left the kitchen. “Careful, there’s ten steps ahead of you. Don’t trip.”

“Okay, can… please, sir, can you take the blindfold off?” he asked quietly.

Beck thought his request over for a moment. “Just walk slowly,” he said determinedly. This would be a great opportunity for Peter to learn that he could trust him. “I got you.”

Hesitant but silent and with both of Beck’s hands on his shoulders, Peter walked down the stairs. Beck loved how nervous he was, how slowly he set one foot in front of the other, so dependent on Beck. Peter audibly sighed when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Beck teased. He knew he was being a dick, but that was fine because he could be whatever he wanted, and besides, he’d make up for it in a few minutes. “Now, let’s get rid of that blindfold, shall we?”  
  
“Yes, please, sir,” Peter agreed. Beck was so eager to see his face when he’d look around. He had spent the last few months completely altering his basement so that it would be suitable for a slave, and now he couldn’t wait to finally use it.

Peter’s eyes went even wider when he took in his surroundings. Beck smirked as he looked at the bed in the corner of the room, hoping he’d spot the chains dangling from the headboard straight away; he didn’t intervene when Peter gasped at the sight of the Saint Andrew’s cross opposite it and even took a small step away from it. Beck had bought so many toys, it was crazy. Unfortunately, Peter couldn’t see any of them just now, as they were stowed away in the boxes and shelves, but Beck was already excited to try them out on him. He’d done everything to make his basement the perfect home for a slave. There was a camera right above the bed and one in the opposite corner of the room, so he could always check on his slave from anywhere he wanted.

“Welcome to your new home,” he announced cheerfully. Peter turned around to look at him, his face unreadable. “This is where you’ll live from now on. There’s a bathroom through that door there,” he said, gesturing towards the door by the bed. “And I’ll bring you food and water. You don’t leave the basement without my permission. Everything you need is down here, but if you’re good, I will let you go upstairs every now and then.”

“May I speak, sir?” Peter asked with a frown.

Loving the feeling the question gave him, Beck gave a nod. “You may.”

“What about… doing chores and stuff? Don’t you want me to clean your house? Sir?”

“Good point, we should talk about the rules, Peter. But first, I need you to sit on the bed.”

Peter did as he was told immediately, gingerly sitting down by the headboard. Beck followed him and grabbed one of the chains to connect them to the handcuffs that kept Peter’s hands behind his back. Peter looked at him with a helpless, pleading expression in his eyes as Beck went back towards the stairs, ready to head back into the kitchen.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised. “Just need to make sure you don’t try to escape.”


End file.
